Language Barriers
by aimashita
Summary: What happens when the war is over but people are still cleaning up after it? What happens when an unexpected person switched sides of the war mysteriously? What happens if you had fallen in the love with the enemy? One shot. DG


**Language Barriers**

By: BeyondTwilight

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the Harry Potter characters no matter how much I want to own them. I do own the plot )

**Summary:** What happens when the war is over but people are still cleaning up after it? What happens when an unexpected person switched sides of the war mysteriously? What happens if you had fallen in the love with the enemy? One shot. D/G

A/N: Sorry you guys! This isn't the dream I had but when I do actually get to writing it, I promise you it will probably be Halloween themed. Don't ask. I have weird dreams. Anyways, enjoy the one shot! The dates in the fic may be inaccurate as well! Sorry. Thanks to Spazzing-Queen for being my beta! We all know I suck with punctuation. ;)

* * *

On the November 2, 1998 just three months after the war had ended the Ministry of magic was sill cleaning up after the war. Harry Potter had died right after he defeated Lord Voldemort. Lord Voldemort's loyal death eater Bellatrix Lestrange had uttered the killing curse killing Harry Potter as her dark lord's body fell to the ground. She was sent to Azkaban without a trial straight away. The public would be mourning their saviour's death for ages.

Everyone was broken inside because of the famous Harry Potter's death. Ron Weasley would be limping for the rest of his life as he was injured in the final battle. He hadn't spoken for weeks. Hermione Granger had died as well. She gave her life up for Harry Potter's just as the last battle began. It looked like a bleak ending for a new beginning to the Wizarding world.

Draco Malfoy surprisingly switched camps just five months before the end of the war. He had been key to the victory over Voldemort's reign of terror. Draco Malfoy had been stationed as a commander to the French fleets the dark lord had stationed in France. In the tiny little office of Ginny Weasley he had been forced to have a questioning session with her.

The young lady was a mess inside. She lost many friends and family to the war but still she held up. Their deaths would not have been in vain. Ginny Weasley had trained to be a healer in the war. Her mind could not forget the horrible images she had seen. Pain, terror, death, and sadness. It would haunt her forever.

"Mr. Malfoy, I understand for personal reasons you will only answer my questions in French so the ministry has supplied a translator from the Foreign Affairs department," she somberly directed at him, "is this acceptable for you Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco Malfoy however would not be deterred by how she was speaking to him though.

He nodded at her, his eyes turning as hard as ice, "Oui."

"_Yes."_

The translator shifted in his seat. This questioning was going to be very awkward and stiff from what he could feel.

Ginny blinked, not caring at the haughty way he answered her, "When did you join the Death Eaters Mr. Malfoy?"

"L'été de ma sixième année."

"_The summer of my sixth year."_

As the translator had told her what this man had said Ginny Weasley's quill was writing everything down.

"Did you or did you not kill Hannah Abbot on June 6th, 1997? And if so, why?"

"Oui, je parce que tels étaient mes ordres du seigneur foncé."

"_Yes, I did because those were my orders from the Dark Lord."_

The ministry woman nodded, "What happened to your mother Mr. Malfoy?"

"Ma mère a couru loin de la manière. Elle a retraité au Canada et de quelque façon n'a pas participé de guerre, à la mme. Weasley."

"_My mother ran away from the way. She retreated to Canada_ _and did not in any way take part in the war Ms. Weasley."_

"When did you change sides during the war Mr. Malfoy?"

Ginny's heartbeat started to quicken as the seconds ticked by for his answer. For some reason this man, ever since she saw him when he joined the order was haunting her mind along with those images she had seen from the war. She dared to look in his eyes; they were painfully cool and calm looking.

"Après que j'aie tué mme. Abbot."

"_After I killed Ms. Abbot."_

Draco swore inside. He was so sure of his motives before he had killed that stupid Hufflepuff. His mind was envisioning of her running from him and screaming. Her blank look after she died was eerily calming to him. After he had uttered that unforgivable he was a different man. He closed his eyes to try and concentrate on the task at hand.

"Did any of the Death Eaters or the … … Dark Lord know you had joined the Order behind their back?" She had paused on Voldemort's name.

"Seulement un manqué."

"_Only one miss."_

"Who?" Her eyes flashed at him, demanding an answer.

Draco inhaled slowly and then exhaled, "Severus Snape."

"Were you," Ginny looked down at her papers behind she found something on it, "aware the Professor Snape himself was a spy for the Order before you joined?"

"Aucun mais moi était soupçonneux de mon parrain. Je lui ai fait confiance avec," he smoothed down his hair at this point, "Tous mes secrets."

"_No but I was suspicious of my godfather. I trusted him with all of my secrets."_

It was like the young man who sat before Ginny was looking into a pensieve when his own grey eyes met those warm brown ones of the young Weasley woman. He suddenly remembered when he had seen her that first time again. Where she wore such a simple white gown to his graduation. His mind then flashed to the time when he first reported to the order and how her father had accompanied him into the meeting room at Harry Potter's dead godfather's house.

She smiled at him. Snape had been proud of him when he first learned that his godson changed signs but was also a little disappointed, it had taken him a little long to figure out which side was better. Then those brown eyes he had been staring at blinked at him.

"Oh! Miss Weasley, I really must dash," the translator had started to pick up his thinks up hastily, "but the Minister needs me to translate some things to the Bulgarian representative from the Bulgarian Ministry of Magic. I'm so sorry!"

Ginny smiled at the translator and told him it was all right and they finish the questioning with Mr. Malfoy some other day.

Once the door to her tiny office had closed though it was quiet and dark.

"Before this session is over though Mr. Malfoy I would like you- want you to answer this last question in English. Wh-"

"Non."

"_No."_

The red head closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. No she wasn't stupid and didn't study French like most of the ministry officials but she did however know what "non" in French meant.

"Yes, you _will _Mr. Malfoy!" she met his gaze without a trace of reluctance.

Draco smiled inside. That was the Ginny Weasley he knew. The one that wouldn't let anyone walk all over her. The one who had faced her fears when she was kidnapped and forced to be Voldemort's little torture toy. He had heard from Marcus Flint before Draco had joined the Order that Ginny Weasley simply said, "Hello Tom," when she had seen him again.

Oh yes, he knew that his father had given ickle first year Ginny Weasley the enchanted diary that had violated her soul. Yet, the Weasley didn't cower in fear when she had seen Voldemort. She met his eyes with confidence and no fear. She would not let this Tom use her in the same way he had before. A few months later it was he, the masked Death Eater who got her out of Voldemort's fortress without any trouble.

Draco smirked, sure he would play this little game with this young lady, "Oui."

"_Yes."_

"Why did you join the order in the first place?"

His smirk faded. Should he say it? He wasn't sure.

"Puisque je t'aime."

He cleared his throat and looked at a confused Ginny Weasley. When she was about to talk to him he raised his fore finger as a signal for silence. Oh those damn language barriers.

"When I saw you at my graduation Ms. Weasley there was a funny feeling in my chest. Later, I knew what that feeling was. My heart had stopped when I saw you that day."

Her eyes widened in surprise.

"After I killed Hannah Abbot I couldn't bear with myself. Who was I anymore? Then I thought of you. What would happen when you heard I had killed a girl I went to school with? I know you didn't even know me then but I couldn't let you keep thinking horrible things about me. I know I killed Colin Creevey's fiancée. He was your best friend. Did you ever wonder why I wasn't mean to you when I saw you at other times after my graduation?"

Ginny nodded, too shocked to say something.

"I wonder now as well. Ms. Weasley. Ask me your question again." He looked down at his hands anticipating her.

"Why did you join the order in the first place Mr. Malfoy?" Ginny asked with wonder and curiosity.

"Puisque je t'aime. Because I love you."

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys liked it! I came up with this idea when it just popped into my head a few days ago. I actually wrote it all down in a notebook to get everything out on paper and see how everything was. I might write a sequel to this one shot but I'm not sure. It depends. Anyways, I love reviews too you guys! ) 


End file.
